Loving to Die
by She Ryuuzaki
Summary: COMPLETA SanMir, historia bem diferenta da linha original do anime, se passa na mesma era feudal. minha primeira fic u.u reviews pleaseeee .
1. Chapter 1

Notas iniciais: o fic é um A.U. mas na era feudal mesmo

Gente, meu 1º fic, dêem um desconto plix u.u"

Loving to Death

Em um pequeno vilarejo, no Japão feudal, vivia uma jovem chamada Sango, ela tinha 15 anos e era muito cobiçada pelos rapazes da vila, aos quais ela não dava a muita atenção...

Num domingo desses, os moradores resolveram fazer uma festa , sem nenhum motivo em especial, simplesmente uma festa. Sango estava sentada, sozinha, a pensar na vida, quando percebeu que havia um rapaz, muito bonito aparentando ter uns 16 anos, que ela nunca tinha visto por ali.

As crianças iam jogar queimada (será que tinha isso lá?), e Sango, convidada por seu irmãozinho Kohaku, foi também, e notou que no meio da molecada estava o novo rapaz, que ela acabou conhecendo, se chamava Mirok...

Depois de correr e pular, Sango resolver ir para casa tomar um banho. Quando estava voltando para festa, ouviu algumas garotas comentando:

-Voces viram o garoto que chegou hoje?

-Ai, como ele é lindo! Mas vocês viram como ele olhava para Sango?

-E ele ainda vai ficar na casa do lado da dela...Com esse nós não temos mais chance.

"Então ele estava me olhando, e eu nem percebi?"Sango era muito tímida, e com os garotos então...Depois que ficou sabendo disso, nem olhou para a cara de Mirok, não era como qualquer outro da vila que ficava a paquerando e ela simplesmente ignorava...Ela nem falou mais com Mirok, toda vez que estavao perto um do outro, ela ficava super sem jeito e não conseguia falar com ele.

Mirok não ficou muito tempo na vila, teve que voltar para seu vilarejo, onde estudava e morava com sua mãe. Sango quis ir falar com ele antes de sua partida, mas sabia que não conseguiria ficar de frente pra ele...

E um a no se passou. Sango, vez ou outra, se lembrava de Mirok, não sabia porque, mas este garoto tinha mexido em alguma coisa dentro dela, e ela ficou, de um certo modo, feliz, ao saber que ele estava de volta ávila, mas reparou que ele estava diferente, tinha uma energia negra em volta dele. Os fofoqueiros da vila estavam dizendo que o vilarejo onde ele vivia tinha sido atacado e estava sob o controle de Narak, um demônio muito forte e temido por todos. Com tudo isso acontecendo por lá, Mirok acabou se tornando srevo de Narak.

O pai de Sango, percebendo os olhares do jovem para sua filha, fazia o Maximo para que ela não tivesse nenhum contato com ele, só que ele não sabia que Sango tambem o admirava e não cansava de ficar olhando-o enquanto brincava com as crianças e também não se cansava de lamentar por ele estar servindo a um demônio...

Mal se passou um mês e Mirok já tinha que voltar a seu vilarejo outra vez. Sango se sentiu triste por não poder mais vê-lo, mas sabia que depois de uma ano, quando chegassem as férias dele, ele voltaria

Mas um ano passou devagar, e ela pensava nele cada vez mais e mais, sentiu falta dele, mesmo que fosse só para ficar o observando...Começava a pensar que estava gostando dele, mas eles mal se conheciam, tinham se falado uma única vez a quase dois anos! E ela não sabia muita coisa sobre ele, mas mesmo assim, sabia que sentia alguma coisa por ele.

A agunia de Sango parou quando, como ela mesmo tinha dito, mais um ano se passou. Mirok estava com 18 anos e muito mais bonito. Ela continuou a admira-lo, como fazia antes, e a lamentar também, pois ele ainda estava do mesmo jeito, servindo a Narak. Como ela desejou que ele voltasse diferente...

Sango voltava a se sentir triste, porque um mês já estava se passando, e Mirok teria que voltar para sua casa. Mas qual não foi a surpresa dela ao saber que ele ficaria morando na vila, na mesma casa, ao lado da sua! Ele já tinha terminado seus estudos e sua mãe achou melhor que ele fosse para lá, pra ver se longe do vilarejo, lê não deixava de adorar o demonio temido por todos.

Como Sango ficou feliz! Poderia vê-lo todos os dias, e sendo vizinhos, quem sabe não se tornassem amigos? Só que para serem amigos, ela sabia que não seriam tão simples como ela queria que fosse...

continua

ficou pequeno eu sei, mas repito, eh o meu 1º, e eu preciso da opniao de vcs p/ continuar, se uma alma caridosa quiser deixar um review eu agradecerei mto .


	2. Chapter 2

Loving to Die

Sim, Mirok estava mesmo morando no vilarejo, e na casa ao lado da sua, Sango não conseguia acreditar, estava mesmo sentindo algo por ele, mesmo eles não se falando...O fato de ele ser seu vizinho não mudava nada, ela continuava a se contentar somente em olhar pra ele, mas isso ia mudar em um dia especial.

Sango não gostava muito de festas, por isso no dia de seu 17º aniversario, resolveu só chamar algumas amigas para tomarem um chá e ficarem falando um monte de besteiras, coisas de garotas. Quando anoiteceu, todas já tinha ido para suas casas, exceto Kagome, sua melhor amiga. As duas foram dar uma volta pelo vilarejo. Depois de um tempo andando e fofocando sobre suas vidas, encontraram InuYasha, uma amigo seu e também a paixão de Kagome, ele também estava dando uma volta com um amigo

INU: Oi meninas!

KAG: Oiêêêê! – e o abraça.

SAN: Oi! – e abre um sorriso.

INU: Dexa eu apresentar vocês, este é meu amigo Mirok, ele tá morando na vila não faz muito tempo. Estas as Kagome e Sango.

MIR: Ë um prazer conhece-las, senhoritas.

SAN: Igualmente – começando a corar.

KAG: E já ouvi fala muito bem de você – (da boca de quem o.o?)

INU: O que vocês fazem por aqui?

KAG: É que hoje foi o aniversario da Sango, mas todas as meninas já foram, e a gente veio dar uma volta pra não ter que ficar em casa .

INU: Se você não fala eu não ia me lembrar, desculpe! Parabéns Sango!

SAN: Obrigado, pelo menos me deu parabéns no dia certo

MIR: Parabéns! – e a cumprimenta com um aperto de mão e um beijo na bochecha.

Sango corou totalmente, sentiu um calor por todo seu corpo, era tudo que ela queria, conhece-lo, poder falar com ele. Ela não poderia ter ganho presente melhor! Kagome sentiu a felicidade da amiga, ela sabia que Sango gostava de Mirok, mesmo a própria não acreditando nisso.

E os quatro ficaram andando e conversando até tarde, Sango e Mirok foram juntos para casa, já que era o mesmo caminho, se cumprimentaram e cada um entrou em sua casa. Kagome e InuYasha também foram juntos para casa, não era o mesmo caminho, mas ela fez questão de que ele fosse deixa-la em casa.

Sango, mesmo tendo sido apresentada, continuava sem falar muito com Mirok, só mesmo quando InuYasha estava com ele. Houve um dia em que os três estavam conversando, mas InuYasha teve que ir ajudar seu irmão, Sesshoumaru, em algum trabalho. Os dois continuaram conversando, e descobriram que tinham gostos em comum, ficaram conversando sobre a cultura de seu país (parece um assunto chato, mas quem não se encanta com a cultura do Japão ?), sobre seu vilarejo, sobre o vilarejo de Mirok...E depois disso eles se falaram mais, ficaram bem amigos, e Sango já tinha certeza, estava mesmo gostando dele, e InuYasha tinha a dito que Mirok também gostava dela, mas como já eram amigos, ela não ficava sem jeito, como era antes de conhece-lo.

Em uma noite qualquer, a família de Sango estava reunida jantando, e Kohaku, como qualquer irmão mais novo, resolve perturbar a vida de sua irmã:

KOH: Como vai seu namorado, mana?

PAI: Namorado? Que namorado?

SAN: Eu também quero saber que namorado?

KOH: O nosso vizinho!

SAN: Ele não é meu namorado!

PAI: Sango, você anda falando com esse rapaz? – com o humor alterado.

SAN: Não, pai. Só quando InuYasha esta com ele eu o cumprimento por educaçao. – não era verdade, mas ela sabia que seu pai nunca gostou de Mirok.

PAI: eu espero que isso seja verdade, você sabe que ele serve a Narak, o demônio mais perigoso que existe por aqui. Não quero que você tenha qualquer tipo de relação com ele para o seu próprio bem.

Sango foi dormir triste por causa da conversa com o pai, e também pensativa, sabia que seu pai só falava aquilo porque tinha medo que ele a influenciasse a seguir Narak também, mas ela não estava nem aí para isso, Mirok não era assim, jamais ficou enchendo seu ouvido com coisas sobre demônio, mas ela não ia desobedecer seu pai...

--------

Esse capitulo ficou menor que o 1o p mas eu acho q ficou meiozin pq apareceram mais personagens e teve mais diálogos,enfim, digam o vcs acharam, pq issu q importa, e obrigado povo q deixou suas reviews, vcs nao sabem o qnt issu eh importante p/ mim


	3. Chapter 3 final

Sango andava muito perturbada. As palavras de seu pai não saiam de sua cabeça, ela sabia que não gostava nem um pouco de Mirok, e este percebia isto, mas se tornaram amigos, mesmo sabendo que essa amizade era proibida, tinha algo neles, um sentimento que não os deixava ficar distantes um do outro, se gostavam.

Talvez eles até percebessem esse sentimento nos atos, palavras, olhares um do outro, mas existia um mundo de razões para que os impedia de ficarem juntos e revelarem o que sentiam.

Mirok notou que Sango já não era a mesma, andava com uma carinha abatida e triste. Já não conversavam como antes, mal se cumprimentavam com um sorriso quando se encontravam chegando ou saindo de casa.

Ela quase não saia de casa, preferia deitar e chorar sua paixão proibida. Sim, estava apaixonada.

Ele sentia falta dela, da sua presença, da sua voz, de seu sorriso, de poder admirar o quanto era bela. Sim, estava apaixonado.

Kagome e InuYasha, seus melhores amigos, sabiam de todo o sofrimento dos dois, mas nada podiam fazer, sabiam que nunca os aceitariam juntos. Sango, uma menina admirada por todos, cobiçada entre os rapazes do vilarejo, muito inteligente e boa lutadora. Mirok, um rapaz que tinha ido morar lá a pouco tempo por estar servindo Narak, um teido youkai que ameaça a paz daquele lugar.

Houve um dia em que um mensageiro chegou ao vilarejo, levando um recado a Mirok: Narak o aguardava, queria ter uma conversa com seu servo que havia desaparecido sem dar satisfações. Mirok foi até seu encontro, em uma floresta um tanto distante da pequena vila, avisando apenas a InuYasha.

InuYasha sabia o que fazer, então foi imediatamente avisar Sango. Sabia o quanto a amiga lamentava o envolvimento do amado com o demônio e não o deixaria ir embora de perto dela e fazer alguma besteira, sabia que só ela poderia impedi-lo de cometer um erro. InuYasha seguiu até a casa dela...

KOH: InuYasha! Peraí que eu vou já chamar a mana – Sangooooo, visita pra você!

SAN: Não grite Kohaku! Que bom vê-lo, InuYasha! Mas aconteceu alguma coisa, sua cara está estranha...

INU: Sim, aconteceu, e não é nada bom, Sango! É o Mirok, ele foi encontrar Narak na floresta que tem seguindo o rio!

Sango se desesperou, ficou preocupada, angustiada, triste, nervosa...Não sabia o que fazer. Ouviu seu coração, e ele a mandou correr em direção a floresta, deixando um InuYasha e um Kohaku preocupados com o que poderia acontecer a ela, mas que sabiam que não deveriam impedi-la pois só ela podia fazer alguma coisa pelo jovem rapaz.

E ela correu, e correu, e correu, e enquanto corria sentia lágrimas molharem sua delicada face, que neste momento mostrava desespero.

"Tenho que correr mais rápido, não posso deixá-lo voltar, não posso deixá-lo ir para longe de mim...Que nada tenha acontecido a ele"

Enquanto isso, Mirok chega na floresta e encontra seu senhor:

NAR: Olá, meu jovem servo Mirok, quanto tempo não?

MIR: Como me encontrou, e o que quer de mim?

NAR: Nossa, você parece irritado...

MIR: Não me enrole, diga logo.

NAR: Eu acho que você pensa que esta falando com qualquer um rapaz, parece até que não me conhece. Você sabe que eu posso ter as informações que eu quiser, tu mesmo já colaboraste comigo! Por que esta revolta?

MIR: Olha aqui Narak, eu não quero mais colaborar, ta bom? Não quero nenhum vínculo com você, quero voltar a viver normalmente!

NAR: Mas quanto estresse! Por que será que um dos meus servos mais jovens e leais estaria se revoltando?

MIR: Eu não te devo mais satisfações, já que estou me desligando de você, mas se você quer saber, eu vou te contar: nesta vila eu conheci uma garota muito especial que me fez ver as coisas de uma maneira diferente, e eu amo ela, mas seu pai rejeita até a nossa amizade, tudo porque eu servia a você, Narak, e todos te detestam, como eu te detesto com toda minha alma, você que me impediu de ficar com ela, e de não poder ter vivido isto antes!

NAR: Estou surpreso com você, jovem Mirok! Você me detesta tanto assim! E tudo por causa de uma mulher! Isso é um regresso, uma lástima...

NAR: Não quero nem saber o que você acha de minhas atitudes, quero que me deixe viver em paz!

NAR: Você acha mesmo que vai se voltar contra mim e ficar em paz! HUAHUAHUAHUAHUHAUHA!

SAN: Mirokkkk! – Sango chega à floresta e se joga nos braços de seu amado, ainda chorando.

MIR: O que está fazendo aqui Sango? É perigoso! – A abraça.

SAN: Não acredito que você ia me deixar, Mirok! Eu sei que estou correndo perigo, mas você também está, eu tinha que te ver e te impedir de voltar para esse demônio!

MIR: Sango, você acha mesmo que eu ia te deixar? Você sabe como as pessoas me rejeitam por servir a Narak, e isso impediu até a nossa amizade!

SAN: Então porque você veio até aqui?

MIR: Por você – ele toca seu rosto com carinho – você me fez perceber que estava acabando com a minha vida e eu vim aqui romper qualquer relação com Narak (isso ficou ambíguo neh? xD).

SAN: Mirok... – continua derramando lágrimas e lágrimas.

NAR: Que lindo! Um casal apaixonado! Fiquem bem juntos como estão, por que é assim que irão morrer: bem juntinhos! Você vai se arrepender de ter me traído, Mirok, junto com essa mocinha. Despeçam-se agora, não como fugirem!

MIR: Sango, você sabe o que vai acontecer agora?

SAN: Sei sim, e não me arrependo de ter vindo até aqui, Mirok, não temos como escapar daqui e vivermos juntos, mas morreremos juntos... (nossa, que menina apaixonada ó.ò).

Nesse momento, Mirok coloca passa sua mãos em torno da cintura de Sango, e esta põe as suas no pescoço dele, e se beijam, colocando todo o seu sentimento, todo o amor e carinho guardado em seus corações nesse beijo, um beijo muito intenso, pois estavam conscientes de que esse seria seu primeiro e também o último.

Se separaram e olharam nos olhos, e novamente transmitiram num silêncio o amor jovem que viveria mesmo após a morte...

SAN: Eu te amo – conseguiu mostrar um pequeno sorriso, morreria feliz...

MIR: Eu também te amo, minha querida Sango.

E se abraçam...

NAR: Muito bem, já chega, minha cota de compaixão já se esgotou! Morram, seres desprezíveis (exagerou neh!) !

Ao pronunciar essas palavras, lançou uma espada que atravessou o peito dos dois, e depois disso foi embora deixando os corpos de um jovem casal apaixonado.

InuYasha e Kohaku buscaram os corpos e os levaram para vila. O pai de Sango se culpou até o fim de seus dias pela morte da filha, mas a culpa não dele (era sim ò.ó!), ela foi atrás de seu amor, fez o que seu coração disse que era certo, mesmo sabendo sabendo do risco de morrer, e assim foi, morrendo nos braços de seu eterno amante...

Fim

geeeeeeeente, me perdoem pela absurda demora, eu nem ia mais postar, mas ai eu achei o ultimo capitulo aki num caderno, tive que editar tudu de novo mas ta aki u.u

quanto a morte deles, sei q ficou meio sem graça, podia ter sido mais emocionante, admito, mas eu qria uma morte com espada, sois o por uma...satisfação pessoal .

Quem quiser dizer o q achou da historia, estou totalmente aberta a criticas, afinal esse foi meu primeiro fic e tenhu mt a aprender ainda neh

Bjinhus a todos que comentaram, vcs não tem ideia de como issu eh importante u.u muitíssimo obrigado \o/

--Marine Ryuuzaki--


End file.
